Straps which have been utilized for supporting patients heretofore have been makeshift and generally consist of woven textile material which are narrow and afford little, if any stretchability. Prolonged use of such straps tend to cut off the circulation, particularly capillary blood flow.
It is an important object of this invention to provide a strap which is yieldable at the point of contact to conform to the body and the support as well as yieldable in length to a limited extent at which point yielding will become arrested due to the fact that the strap is incapable of further elongation and the application of substantially greater force will cause rupture of the strap. The strap affords a cushioning affect at a substantial area of contact conforming with the patient to prevent cutting off the circulation.